La vaga sombra de lo que fue
by Amaki Ame
Summary: Siempre quise saber lo que lo aquejaba. No era tan estúpida como para creer que su fama de pandillero se debía a su lesión. Era obvio que había algo más allí dentro, dentro de su cabeza. Dentro de su ser. La lesión no era más que una cínica disculpa bien ensayada.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son de mi autoría, solo me he tomado la libertad de ocuparlos para crear esta historia, los personajes, exceptuando a mis Oc, son de la propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. **

**La imagen de portada no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

_Capitulo uno : El estúpido Basquetbolista Fracasado Con Aires de Pandillero_

Siempre lo admiré, siempre lo quise. Mi corazón cada vez que le veía se convertía en un paño estrujado, saltaba como loco y todas las demás cosas cursis que te puedas imaginar. Siempre me pregunté qué tal sería estar con él. Cuál es su color favorito, quien es la persona más importante para él, aunque creo que eso es obvio, es el profesor Anzai.

Siempre quise saber lo que lo aquejaba. No era tan estúpida como para creer que su fama de pandillero se debía a su lesión. Era obvio que había algo más allí dentro, dentro de su cabeza. Dentro de sus ser. La lesión no era más que una cínica disculpa bien ensayada.

—Espera, Stella— Me detuvo en seco mi mejor amigo Ryoji Ikegami, él asistía a la preparatoria Ryonan  
— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunté  
—No dejaré que te vayas sola, tal vez pueda pasarte algo malo en el camino— Dijo agitado— Deberías irte a Ryonan, así me ahorro el viaje— Soltó sonriente mientras señalaba al tren que se iba  
—Sabes por qué estoy en Shohoku—Comencé a caminar  
—Claro, por el estúpido basquetbolista fracasado con aires de aspiración a pandillero profesional, a ver si algún día no se mata dentro de sus múltiples peleas— Acotó divertido y molesto  
—No le digas estúpido, supongo que algún día cambiará—Suspiré mirando al cielo  
—Siempre tan estúpida e inocente, ese idiota no es para ti, tu mereces alguien bueno, que te quiera que te proteja, no un pandillero estúpido  
— ¿Alguien como tú?- Pregunté señalándolo  
—Sí, alguien como yo—Afirmó convencido

Lo observé negando levemente con mi cabeza. Pasé mi mano izquierda por mi larga cabellera negra. Miré al horizonte. Suspiré mientras algunos botes paraban en la orilla de la playa. Algunos valientes aún estaban dentro del agua, a pesar de la fuerte marea

—Sí, tienes razón, alguien como tú— Mi amigo alzó sus cejas— Pero con el físico de Mitsui— Agregué sin darme cuenta de lo cruel que fui con mi amigo  
—Se hace tarde, mejor será que caminemos, antes de que se oscurezca peor—Soltó indiferente

Caminé mientras que por la otra acera pasaba él. Con su estúpido cabello largo, con él que, según Ryoji, parecía travesti de cuarta. Atrás había quedado aquel muchacho de los ojos soñadores y confiables. Atrás había quedado el Mitsui que había adorado durante años. Ahora, no era más que la vaga sombra de lo que fue. Un basquetbolista fracasado, como Ryoji lo ha descrito.

Lo miré hasta que su mirada se clavó con la mía. Sus ojos se entre cerraron, se echó el cabello para atrás y contemplé una reciente cicatriz en su mentón. La cual le ha dado más aires de bravucón.

Tal vez este gesto lo hace con todas, para impresionar, quizás funciona con todas, pero conmigo no. Más que respeto o deseo me causó un tanto de lastima y decepción. Aun le seguía queriendo, pero hasta que no volviese a su carril no será más que otro fracasado para mí. Aunque suene crudo.

Caminé sin mirarlo, este gesto lo hiso seguir mis pasos con sus sorprendidos ojos. Claro, él tan acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres cayesen rendidas a él. Sin voltear caminé junto a mi acompañante. Me dejó a escasas cuadras de mi casa, por petición mía, aunque de antemano sabía que él me seguiría hasta verme entrar en mi casa. Él es así de protector

Me rendí y lancé mis cosas por toda la habitación, en el piso los escasos cuatro libros que traía, por el lado del closet los zapatos. Aun no tomaba la costumbre de los japoneses, de quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a casa, realmente me parecía algo estúpido. Me senté al borde de mi cama, observando mi reflejo en el espejo. Me sonreí a mí misma mientras suspiraba

Al siguiente día todo fue igual. Salía de clases y Ryoji, inexplicablemente, a pesar de salir mucho más tarde de su preparatoria, llegaba para levarme a casa. Lo único que varía es las escasas veces en que logro ver a Mitsui. Cuando le logro ver, no hago más que la vista a un lado y continúo caminado.

Hace varios días que hago eso, y creo que da resultado.

Varias veces lo he visto tratar de seguirme, pero como siempre, Ryoji sale al rescate y ahuyenta a Mitsui. No sé cómo, pero lo hace

Hace unos días atrás mi padre me ha ofrecido devolverme a Estados unidos junto a él. Solo por un corto periodo, para tercer año ya estaré de vuelta en Japón. Era obvio que no era japonesa, mi cabello era de color anaranjado, mis ojos eran redondos, verdes. Era bastante alta, pero no más que Mitsui. Además tenía un muy mal acento japonés, daba un poco de lastima y risa a la vez.

Creo que tomaré más cursos por correspondencia.

Hoy fue el último día, mi último día en Japón. Decidí hacerle caso a mi padre e irme junto a él. Llegué a Estados unidos más rápido de lo que creí. Espero que New York no esté infectada de millones de Mitsui's' corriendo por las calles, o juro que me escopetearé la cabeza.

Mi etapa en Estados unidos pasó sin pena ni gloria. No me había dado cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba a Japón, extrañaba a esa estúpida amabilidad que tenían los muy estúpidos, esas ridículas, para mí, costumbres. Tal y como había prometido mi padre volví justamente para cursar tercer año. Pero me retrasé unos meses. Decidí que me iría a Shoyo, pero ahí estaba mi némesis, Toru Hanagata, quien había sido mi novio de secundaria. Decidí, luego al Kainan, pero no quise, estaba ahí el estúpido Nobunaga Kyota, lo odiaba con todo mí ser. De por sí no me iría a Shohoku, no quería volver a ver al pandillero fracasado, pero tampoco me quería ir al Ryonan y soportar al estúpido y protector de Ikegami.

Y me encontraba en un gran dilema

Además creo que una de esas preparatorias era solo de hombres

No recuerdo bien

De todos modos me iría a Shohoku, mejor un mal conocido que uno por conocer.

Me fui pensando todo el viaje de regreso a Japón

Día uno en Shohoku, ni rastros de Mitsui.

Me sentía bien, ni rastros había de Mitsui. Creo que Ryoji tenía razón, quizás hasta se llegó a matar en una de sus peleas. Miré el gimnasio del club de basquetbol, estaba completamente cerrado, había algunos profesores tras la puerta, exigiendo entrar. Me acerqué lentamente mientras dentro sentía algunos reclamos por parte de quien creo era Kogure.

Mi fiel amigo, Kogure.

Las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par. Dentro vi a Mitsui, ensangrentado. ¿Acaso jamás tendría la sensatez de dejar de ser un estúpido problemático? El profesor Anzai entró, Mitsui se arrodilló y pidió disculpas. Con el consentimiento adecuado reingresó al equipo de basquetbol.

Sentí la llamada de mi media hermana Ayako, quien me invitaba a entrar al gimnasio. Recibiendo la aceptación de todos entré. Me acerqué a ella y le di un apretado y cariñoso abrazo. Me preguntó toda clase de cosas. De cómo me había ido, de cómo estaba y todas esas palabrerías que le siguen. Me dijo que mamá y ella me habían extrañado. Sonreí mientras un bonito pero odioso pelirrojo me observaba fijamente.

—Soy Stella Flack, un gusto— Me presenté cuando un circulo de jugadores se formó a mis costados—Soy media hermana de Ayako, compartimos madre— Sonreí  
—Sí me di cuenta, por el apellido— Sonrió uno que para quienes no le mirasen con atención dirían que tenía los ojos cerrados

Mientras algunos comenzaban a entrenar, el pelirrojo siguió observándome amigablemente.

Hasta que por la puerta se asomó mi segundo némesis. No, no se trataba de Hanagata. Se trata de Mitsui. El estúpido basquetbolista fracasado con aires de pandillero.

Mi estúpido basquetbolista fracasado con aires de pandillero

Esta vez con su cabello corto y con parches en su cara. Me observó antes de tirar una canasta de tres puntos.

Suspiré mientras esa canasta entraba. Siguieron jugando un rato más, cuando acabaron comencé a caminar fuera. Hasta que un largo brazo me detuvo. Volteé enojada mirando a quien había osado a tocarme, para mi impresión, disgusto y felicidad, todo a la vez, se trataba de Mitsui.

Me observó con sus palpitantes ojos azules

—Tú, tu eres esa chica, la de hace un año, quien me observó con lastima.

Increíble, ¿Aun me recordaba?

—Sí, soy yo— Afirmé soltándome de su agarre- ¿Que tiene?

—Que has sido la única que me ha logrado penetrar en mi— Soltó su profunda e inquietante frase— Me refiero a que has sido la única que se ha atrevido a mirarme así, ni siquiera mi madre lo había hecho, y creo que eres la única que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente oculto, de por qué soy o era un pandillero

Lo observé detenidamente. ¿Todo esto era real?

— ¿Me permites acompañarte a casa? —Preguntó mirándome fijamente  
—Claro— Respondí, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice

Y caminé mientras lo observaba por lo bajo


End file.
